


The Girl Who Wanted   To Hug The Doctor

by GraysenCatluv1504



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kindness, My First Fanfic, Other, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Teen Angst, Understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraysenCatluv1504/pseuds/GraysenCatluv1504
Summary: A girl far from her world. Her reality. Tired of living. Of trying to fit in to a world that she does not belong to. One thought all that is keeping her alive....Find the doctor... and give him a hug and the kindness he deserves. Then she could find peace. Things dont go exactly to plan





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first fanfic so I hope its ok. I got alot of my insperation from a dream and my brain is a very wierd place so sorry if this all gets a bit confusing.  
> Note. I do not own doctor who or any of its characters   
> I made this for fun not profit and the only characters i lay claim to are all of My main Oc Robin :) oh and the other ocs as well of course.

One day on a parallel earth there was a shift, something cracked. It was tiny, so tiny in fact that no one noticed. No one noticed one small ten year old girl run out her back door at eleven fifty-one pm with nothing but the pack on her back either. No one noticed the tears dripping down her cheeks from her pain filled sapphire blue eyes as she ran full tilt down her back alley. Running away from the people who she once thought loved her, but who she now knew didnt want a weird freak like her for a daughter. She got halfway down the alley only to trip over a pebble and fall on top of that tiny unnoticed crack. No one noticed, because nobody knew, and so nobody cared when that little girl was sucked down, down, down into that tiny little crack, scared and terrified for her life. Not knowing what was happening to her. Not knowing that she was leaving her old world, her old reality behind. Not knowing that she would soon be entering a world where a man who was fictional in her world was real in this one. A man who was in fact her favourite character, from her favourite television show. This man was called the Doctor, and her name which the Doctor would later learn was Robin. Robin Bright.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after she was sucked into the crack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. So I have an ouline of where I would like to go with this story, but it might be slow updates. Here's the first chapter hope you like it. :)

Chapter 1  
Robin Bright was tired. It had been 6 years since she had fell through a tiny crack in her back alley and ended up here. Here being a earth almost exactly the same as hers but very different all the same. When she first arrived after falling for what had seemed like hours but could have been seconds or days, she had shot up out of the ground and had landed on her back knocking the breath from her lungs with one great big “wump”. When she looked around after regaining her breath back, and having picked herself up off the hard cold rocky path beneath her, she found herself in a bright slightly foggy park. Bewildered and still very sore from her landing she began walking through the park the rocky path she had landed on cut through. When she came to the end of the path she found herself staring at a big wooden sign that was on the grassy clearing at the edge of the park. In giant black letters it said Powell Park and beneath it in smaller letters read “Powell estate London England”. Confusion gripped her as she she thought of the one place where this location existed and it wasn't on any world map or atlas she had studied when her 4th grade class had done their around the globe project in October. Powell estate was a fictional place set in the Doctor who universe. She knew beacuse she done a little passion project on everything Doctor who after her and her dad had watched two series of doctor who, back to back earlier this past summer. That was before she had learned that he hated her that is. Which begged the question. If this was now a real place where was she? Panic starting to worm its way to her heart at this thought. She sat down at the edge of the grassy area surrounded by a sidewalk that ran all the way the park as far as she could tell, she began to think. Trying to put the puzzle pieces together. She knew three things. One, that she lived in London Ontario when she got sucked into that crack and had ended up in London England. Two, She also knew that when she had ended up being sucked into that crack, it had been late at night. Here however it was bright outside and the position of the sun indicated that it was midday if she had to guess, she'd estimate around eleven. Three, was the fact that she was in a park in a part of london that only existed in the Doctor who universe. Putting these things together, the only reasonable conclusion she could find, was that when she had been sucked through that crack she was transported to an alternate dimension. A parallel earth as the Doctor himself had put it. Where the Doctor, and everyone he fought with and against was real. As soon as she thought it she knew that she was right. She'd always had a strong intuition about certain things and a very smart and logic driven brain certainly helped. Not to mention the fact that since she was little she was able to sense living things emotions was now seemingly amplified here. Which would only make sense in a world where those sort of traits existed as well but on a higher percentile. Such as in the Whoniverse. Oh looks like she was wrong she knew four facts not three. After she had figured it out she only had one thought. I want to hug the Doctor. All of his regenerations as well. Now she knew that, that was a very strange thought to have, but as soon as she thought it she knew that that the one thing she wanted to do in the entire universe was find the doctor and every regeneration after and give him a hug, tell him that she was sorry for his loss and thanks for giving her the best memories of her entire young life, because he deserved someone telling him that he was an amazing being and that he deserved happiness and to not lock his heart up forever all the regenerations of him did. With this one goal in mind she was ready to go off and face the world. Taking deep breath she pulled up her shoulder length reddish blond hair into a ponytail and under her dark blue baseball cap. unzipped her hot black sweater to show off her violet t shirt underneath, and slipped back on her black sneakers with a kitten head poking out on both sides. She stood up and clutching her red packs straps tightly in both hands, set off into this new yet familiar world she now found herself in. With her secret wish buried deep in her heart. Only to step off the sidewalk and end up tripping right into a seventeen year old Rose Tyler......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think was it good did you like it dislike it? Tell me your thoughts in the comments im alawys open to a little construstive criticism. (Though please be kind I just want to learn from my mistakes and grow. Not get hated on.) I hope you guys have lovely days wherever you are. Goodbye and I'll see you next update. :)

**Author's Note:**

> So did you guys like the prologue. Mysterious no ;)  
> Also please tell me if I made any spelling or other grammatical mistakes. Even though english is my first launguage I still find I suck at it.


End file.
